enfermedad
by zendaya-tan
Summary: Mikan no se a sentido muy bien que digamos últimamente... ¿como reaccionara Natsume al saber que es lo que tiene su esposa?


**ENFERMEDAD**

* * *

Allí estaba ella con su mejor amiga, la cual leía muchas cosas que no entendía para nada de un papel.

Ambas se encontraban en un hospital, hace tiempo que la castaña no se sentía bien, y aunque ya tuviera 23 años le tenía terror a los doctores por eso le pidió a su mejor amiga que la acompañara en las dos últimas visitas a ese temido lugar.

Además de que no deseaba molestar a su esposo.

Espero paciente 4 días para ver lo que decía los análisis y ahora no deseaba escuchar.

Su mejor amiga hotaru nogi, leía en voz alta y serena.

-por lo que los resultados demuestran que la señorita Mikan hiuga…-

Una ola de emociones la invadió y la obligo a retener la respiración.

Ya en su casa practicaba con l espejo que decirle a natsume cuando llegara a la casa pero no podía evitar derramar lágrimas al pensar las posibles cosas que le diría el pelinegro.

Cuando natsume llego no encontró a Mikan en la cocina como siempre y eso lo extraño, fue a la habitación pensando que tal vez se hubiera quedado en cama ya que sospechaba que su esposa estaba enferma y se preocupo.

Allí estaba pero no en la habitación precisamente, más bien estaba sentada en un sillón de mimbre en el balcón, tenía solamente puesto un camisón, se abrazaba las piernas y se encontraba tapada por una gruesa manta mirando el atardecer.

-Mikan…- llamo confundido por su actitud

El se acerco y la alzo, la introdujo en la habitación y la deposito en la cama, fue a cerrar la puerta del balcón y volvió sentándose a su lado esperando explicaciones muy preocupado.

-yo…- dijo evitando su mirada ida

Natsume se preocupo aun más y alzo su rostro para que lo mirara

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando

-¿Qué te sucede?- le beso la frente

-hoy fui al hospital- dijo ahora mirándole

-¿estás enferma?- preocupado

-algo así- respondió

-¿es grave?- más preocupado aun (si es posible)

-no lo sé- susurro

El la abraso y quedaron varios minutos así

Hasta que Mikan tomo valor y hablo

-estoy embarazada- dijo rápido

Tan rápido que natsume creyó haber escuchado mal

-¿Qué?- tartamudeo

-tu… yo… seremos padres, estoy de tres meses- ella bajo la mirada esperando que el dijera algo

Más él le alzo el rostro y le dedico una sonrisa

-repítelo- feliz

-estoy embarazada- sonriente

Luego ella hiso un puchero

-quiero helado-

El sonrió

-ya vengo, voy a comprarlo - dijo feliz a punto de salir de la habitación

-eso no es todo- dijo ella sonriéndole

-¿quieres algo más?-

- no, pero tendremos quintillizos- ella sonrió aun mas

El sonrió nervioso

-¿de verdad?- quedándose de piedra

-no, claro que no- dijo empezando a reír

-oye- dijo indignado pero empezando a reír el también

-por el chiste no hay helado- dijo queriendo tomar venganza

-pero si no me traes helado…- dijo empezando a llorar

Natsume se asusto y entro en pánico

-está bien ya lo traigo- dijo saliendo apresurado

Mikan sonrió divertida al verlo salir

-esto tiene sus ventajas- empezó a reír

Pero estaba muy cansada por lo que mientras esperaba se quedo dormida.

Cuando llego natsume se encontró con que la chica dormía, sonrió y sin más se preparo para dormir después de un largo día

Se acostó y abrazo a Mikan como solía hacer todas las noches

Después de unos 5 minutos cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en los Brazos de Morfeo escucho la voz de Mikan.

-natsume- llamo

-¿mmm?- adormilado

-¿y mi helado?- ansiosa

-en la heladera-respondió

-¿es de chocolate?- aun más ansiosa

-es de fresa- con sueño

-pero yo quería de chocolate- puchero

-pero ya ha cerrado la tienda-

-pero yo quiero de chocolate- digo empezando a lloriquear

-come el de fresa y mañana te compro el de chocolate- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-no mejor me quedo aquí contigo- sonrió la chica y cerrando los ojos quedándose nuevamente dormida

* * *

Sep natsume se dio cuenta que serian unos largos 6 meses… aunque a decir verdad le encanta la enfermedad que Mikan tenía… estaba verdaderamente feliz…

* * *

**fin**


End file.
